


It's Not a Phase (Day 5)

by DaughterOfMurder



Series: coldflashweek2016 [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coldflashweek2016, Flirting, M/M, Undercover, barry goes undercover in the rogues, coldflash - Freeform, len sees through his bullshit, they are shocked at his awesomeness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfMurder/pseuds/DaughterOfMurder
Summary: Barry needs information from the Rogues so he goes undercover as a meta who can phase through stuff, he is amazing and ends up being a shit-stirrer





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my dudes! I actually really liked this one and I hope you guys do too
> 
> My tumblr is at : https://www.tumblr.com/blog/daughterofmurder
> 
> Have a good day my friends :)

“I can move through things, phase through walls, vaults, ceilings, even people” Barry forcefully pushed his chest out in the slightest, he wouldn’t let the Rogues know he was absolutely terrified right now. If Barry was honest he was sure speedsters had a significantly stronger fight or flight response, and right now he wanted to bolt.

“Well set phasers to stunning because I’d like a piece of that fresh meat” Lisa was dangling her legs off a stack of boxes she had perched atop eyeing off Barry like a predator.

“I’d rather you didn’t scare him off Lisa, he could prove useful” The calculating eyes of Captain Cold trailed over the lean figure before him, intentionally dragging the moment on longer than was comfortable for Barry.

“So, do I have to prove I’m worth having or something?” Barry ran a hand through his hair, moving the loose strands from in front of his face.

“I suppose we could let you show off for a bit” Cold turned, everyone in the room following him into the next room without question.

Various boxes, walls, and miscellaneous obstacles were scattered strategically throughout the larger room, it looked somewhat like a laser tag arena you would find at the back of an arcade.

Cold moved up onto the floor above the room, standing on a makeshift balcony that looked over the area after they had removed the ceiling disconnecting the two floors to provide more room and a viewing space. Barry (or Sam as he had introduced himself during this mission) stood at the opposite end of the room whilst Hartley, Mick, Lisa, and Baez set up near the entrance, prepared to drag their newest opponent through the dirt, if they could that was.

A signal came from above and the four Rogues rushed Barry who happily took them on, forcing himself to only use his speed for phasing, he was worried they would clue on too quick if he was still a speedster so he lied a little about his abilities. Peek-a-Boo teleported behind him and threw an arm around to put him in a headlock but Barry just vibrated, taking a couple steps towards Mick and her arm went straight through his neck, much to her amazement and confusion.

Barry ran (at usual human speed of course) through Mick and the crates behind him, quickly jumping up and moving to the top of the stack. Falling onto Mick, Barry managed to shock the large man and latch onto his back, driving him into a pile of wooden crates as he attempted to remove the giggling annoyance from his back.

Lisa ran at him with a fierce battle cry, weapon raised at Barry who, refusing to be intimidated, stood his ground and simply smirked as a shot erupted from the younger Snart sibling’s gun, gliding straight through Barry’s torso and obliterating several obstacles behind him instead. 

Barry’s confidence had surged within the first minute or so in the Rogues training arena, he had discarded his hoodie and was now prancing around in just jeans and a tight black t shirt. He was crouched atop the highest stack of crates and metal when Hartley shot a harsh wave his way, Barry easily spun out of the way, at this point he was just showing off, twirling as he dropped straight through the pile underneath him, sprinting out of the stack towards Mick, a wild glint in his eye.

Mick was almost thrown off his game just from seeing the petite meta giggling at the destruction he was causing, sticking his tongue out when a right hook passed straight through his skull and throwing a full force punch straight into Mick’s gut. 

Soon enough the four Rogues that had attempted to take “Sam” on were panting on the floor whilst their newest rival skipped around them sadistically, raising his head to meet Len’s eyes who had been watching with intrigue the entire time.

“Lenny, I gotta say whatever you do I just don’t want to be fighting against the guy because right now having him on our side seems like the better option. In my opinion anyway” Lisa panted , rising from the floor while Cold leant over the balcony above them.

“You’ve definitely got some skills we could use kid, we’ll bring you out for a heist or two and hopefully you’ll be good enough to be a Rogue” Barry’s eyes widened as Len continued, he was being almost complimented by Captain Cold.

They returned to one of the main rooms Barry trailing behind Cold while the others went their separate ways to cool off after getting their asses handed to them from the newest meta potential.

Barry drummed his fingers against the table in the centre of the room, awaiting a dismissal from Cold patiently. Len turned around facing him and studied the man before him with no remorse or hesitation, simply trailing his eyes along his lean body as if Barry were an expensive artwork in an insecure location.

“So, what were you trying to get from us Scarlet?” Barry’s eyes shot up at the familiar nickname, his breath hitching as the implications of said name settled in, “what? You really thought I wouldn’t figure it out? Please, I’d recognise that ass anywhere”

Barry almost choked unable to meet Len’s mischievous gaze. Struggling to breath as the criminal took slow, menacing steps towards him, cornering him against the table.

“Glad to see your heroics were just a phase however, I truly would love to have you here as one of my own, your abilities would be extremely useful to us. And everyone appreciates a little eye-candy every now and then” Len was uncomfortably close to Barry at this point when the speedster had a wonderful idea because he is actually a little shit.

“I’ve always wondered what it would be like, not needing to be good constantly” He dripped disgust over his last words.

“You could always switch sides, I’d happily take you in Scarlet” Len scanned his face, noticing the hesitation had disappeared at some point in their conversation.

“Well the other side is looking pretty good right about now” Barry made a point of dragging his eyes up and down Len’s body, taking his time in memorising how the man looked and moved.

“It would look even better with you over here” Len was extremely close at this point, gazing at Barry through his eyelashes.

Barry began leaning forward, slow enough for Len to clue on to his intentions, before they changed that is. Just before they met in the middle Barry grinned, pushing off the table behind him and phasing straight through Len who almost fell into the table were it not for his hands already supporting his weight against it. 

“You motherfucking tease” Barry just giggled, pecking Len on the check and preparing to dart out of the building but hesitated for a second.

“See you at the next meeting, Boss” He winked before disappearing, much to Len’s frustration.


End file.
